Let Me Go
by Dannie Tomlinson
Summary: Songfic. Part one of three. Ashley reveals her true feelings for Andros while he searches for Karone. Zhane fights his feelings for Astronema. R&R. No flames please.


**_Disclaimer_**- I own nothing. I don't own the some _Let Me Go_ which is by 3 Doors Down.

**_AN_**- This is a first for me, so please, if any character isn't right, go easy on me.

**_AN2_**- Spoilers for _Never Stop Searching, Flashes of Darkonda, Red With Envy, The Secret Of The Locket, The Rangers Leap of Faith, _and post _Countdown to Destruction._

**_AN3_**- This will be switching to aboutthree different POV's, I hope I don't mix them up, if I do I apologize in advance.

**Let Me Go**

_One more kiss could be the best thing.  
But one more lie could be the worst.  
And all these thoughts are never resting.  
And you're not something I deserve._

I sigh and watch the clip of myself and sister over again, hoping, praying to pick out some kind of clue to figure out how that creature took her. A wave of guilt washes over me, I shouldn't have left her alone, I miss her so much. I rub my eyes, fighting back a yawn, realizing how late it is. I don't care; I won't rest until Karone is safe with me again.

I feel a pair of eyes watching me, I already know its Ashley. I know she worries about me; I slowly turn and flash a smile at her. She returns it weakly, this catches my attention. "Is something wrong Ashley?"

She shakes her head, but her answer is "yes."

I give her a puzzled look, though deep down I know what she's going to say. "What is it?" I surprise myself when my voice is no higher than a whisper.

_You love me but you don't know who I am.  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.  
And you love me but you don't know who I am.  
So let me go.  
Let me go._

"I…I lo…"

"Ashley, don't please."

Pain fills her eyes and it tears at my heart. "Why?" She asks.

"I just…I can't get involved with anyone, not now." _Maybe not ever,_ I think.

"Because of Karone, right?" I nod. "Andros, if you'd just let us help…"

"I don't need your help," my voice and words come out harsher then intended and immediately I know I've hurt her deeply. To my horror, tears fill her bright eyes. She turns and starts walking away. "Ashley, wait." She pauses in the doorway, her back to me. "I know you mean well, but….I will not rest until Karone is safe with me. Just let me go."

She turns, tears streaming down her face. "I can't Andros, we both know that. _You_ are the only one I'll ever want. I know you got jealous when Zhane was helping me, but he's a friend. I _love_ you. Not him, _you_.

"I know you have to find your sister, but don't push us away. I know you're angry with Darkonda for taking her, but it's not fair to any of us if you push us away. We can help you more than you think."

She turns and walks out, leaving me dumbfounded. She _loves_ me? I knew that she had 'more than a friend' feelings for me. But _love_? My eyes then widen as I realize something: I love her too. Oh man…I need to sit down…

_You love me but you don't know who I am.  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.  
And you love me but you don't know who I am.  
So let me go.  
Let me go._

"You _told _him?"

I sigh and wipe away the few remaining tears and begin picking up the pieces of my broken heart. I glance at my best friend and fellow Ranger, "yeah," I murmur with a sigh.

"And he basically told you to _get lost_?"

I wince, "do you have to repeat everything I've told you in a more painful way?" I sigh and flop on my bed, "yeah, pretty much." I look at her, "what do you think I should do Cass?"

"My first choice is to kill him, but since we kinda need him, that's out."

I smile, "what's your second choice?"

"Kick his ass?"

"Cass…"

"Ok, Ok, silent treatment?"

"That works." I stare up at the ceiling, "but I don't wanna ignore him…" I murmur. I jump as a pillow hits my stomach. I look at her. "What was that for?"

"Ash, he _broke your heart_, do I really need to go on?"

"Alright, alright, don't you have a boyfriend to torment?"

She grins at me, "he's hanging out with Carlos and Zhane, something about 'male bonding'. Andros, obviously, didn't want to go."

"Do we absolutely _have_ to ignore him?"

She throws another pillow at me, "_yes_! Rule number 345, never let a guy know you're hurting, it only makes him think you need him."

I roll my eyes. "You just made that up, and what if I do?"

She looks around for another pillow to throw at me, but winds up throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "Girl you are _so_ gone for him. I can't talk much 'because I'm the same with TJ."

I smile and throw a pillow at her, she throws it back at me and a pillow fight soon erupts. Now, we forget about broken hearts and boys. All we concentrate on is having fun.

_I dream ahead to what I hope for.  
And I turn my back on loving you.  
How can this love be a good thing?  
When I know what I'm goin' through._

_Some weeks later…._

I can't believe it, our enemy is my own flesh and blood. Karone is Astronema. _Karone_ is _Astronema_. This does not compute. How can my baby sister be my enemy? I stare down at our pictures for what seems like the hundredth time, thinking this all a bad dream, that I was going to wake up any moment. But I wasn't going to. My free hand clenches, Darkonda must've turned her evil after he kidnapped her. If anyone was going to pay for the pain my family had been through, it was going to be him...

_In my head there's only you now.  
This world falls on me.  
In this world there's real and make believe.  
And this seems real to me._

I glance over at Andros; he's been acting strangely since he obtained that locket. He knows something that we don't; I don't understand why he won't. He's my best friend, but recently he's been so secretive. My gaze shifts to Ashley; she gives me a small smile. I know she's still hurting from when Andros rejected her so brutally. My heart goes out to her, I can only hope that they get together soon, she's an excellent influence on him.

My thoughts wander to Astronema, I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. My feelings have grown for her. I know deep down there is _some_ good in her. Like Cassie said, there is good in everyone. I can only hope she comes to her senses and joins us, and soon.

_You love me but you don't know who I am.  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.  
You love me but you don't know who I am.  
So let me go.  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go._

I can hardly believe it; Karone is _here_ on the Megaship. It's a little strange to see her still dressed as Astronema, but I don't care. She's here with me, and that's all that matters. I know the others are still wary of her, but I know she'll win them over. A smile comes over my face, now that Karone's here, I can finally give Ashley the _right_ apology she deserves, not the one I gave her after unjustly snapping at her.

"_Ashley, wait," I called as I managed to get her alone. _

_She turned and gave me a cold, but not icy, look. I glanced at Cassie who was hovering close by. "Could you please give us a minute?"_

_She all but glared at me; I winced anyway, knowing that Ashley had told Cassie everything. She turned to catch up with the others._

"_Ashley..." I began, but hadn't a clue on where to begin._

_She crossed her arms, looking thoroughly displeased, though I know I hurt her deeply. "Well?"_

"_Ashley, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. You deserve better than me."_

"_But I want _you_ Andros, I lo..."_

"_I know, you love me, but there can be nothing between us. Not now."_

_A brief spark of hope flashed behind those beautiful eyes of hers. "If not now, when?"_

"_I don't know," I answered truthfully. "But I won't keep you waiting forever."_

_A small smile came across her face. "I'll hold you to that…"_

_And no matter how hard I try.  
I can't escape these things inside I know.  
I know...  
When all the pieces fall apart.  
You will be the only one who knows.  
Who knows._

I snap out of my recollection, we're being attacked. We soon crash land; I dash to the place where Karone is being held, as soon as I enter I immediately know she's gone. My heart breaks, I _knew_ she had reformed. I knew she had! But my friends don't agree with me. My gaze meets Ashley's, she looks away, it breaks my heart knowing that she doesn't trust my sister. But they're wrong, they _have_to be.

_You love me but you don't know who I am.  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand.  
And you love me but you don't know who I am.  
So let me go.  
Just let me go._

_More time passes…_

It's over. Really over, Dark Specter has been destroyed. But Zordon's dead, I can't help but feel sorrow for killing him, but it was the only way. My sister is truly good this time and everyone knows. I look over and see her with Zhane, immediately knowing the attraction between the two. Zhane's eyes meet mine and I give him a tiny nod as a blessing. I know he will make her happy…Now if only I can _my_ Yellow Ranger happy.

He's leaving. I know he is. I overheard Astrone…Karone, telling Zhane about all of them returning to KO-35. Well…at least he knows how I feel. He'll have his sister now too…

"Ashley?"

I turn and find Andros standing in the doorway; I give him a quick, trembling smile. "Andros…I heard about your returning to KO-35, that's great. You're finally going home."

"Ashley…"

I keep going, knowing that I'm babbling it was either babble or burst into tears. "You must be really happy going home. I mean, I'm sure you are; I know I would be."

"Ashley…" he crosses the room in two steps and kisses me. I freeze, I had been longing for him to do this. As I close my eyes to enjoy what probably will be the happiest time in my life, he pulls away. I look up at him, wondering, nearly demanding, why he stopped. He only smiled and murmured, "There's one way to get you quiet, and in case you didn't know. I love you too."

A wide smile crosses my face then it faded, "you're just now telling me this and you're leaving."

He quickly shakes his head to reassure me. "No! We're not; we've decided to stay here on Earth. I couldn't ask you to just pack up and leave your life behind again. Why," he asked with a small grin, "trying to get rid of me already?"

I smile back, "not in this lifetime…"

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me again, I return the kiss, knowing that he'll always be there for me, whether we're together or not. But I'll still love him forever.

_And you love me but you don't.  
You love me but you don't.  
You love me but you don't know who I am.  
And you love me but you don't.  
You love me but you don't.  
You love me but you don't know me._

**The End**

**_AN4_**- (Falls over) This had better be worth the two or so hours it took me to write this. If I've gotten some facts wrong, I apologize. I've never written this paring before. It's been nagging at me for a long time since I heard this song. Hope you all like it. No flames please! Thanks!

_**CamFan4Ever**_


End file.
